Abécédaire by 0laura0 english translation
by Imbloc-Emory
Summary: Abécédaire by 0laura0 english translation  Disclaimer: Not mine  This was Translated purely for enjoyment.


Abécédaire by 0laura0 english translation

Primer

Alcohol

Tsubaki Soul smiled quietly at the sight of blond hair retain his partner while the latter, on his knees, vomited, and when she got up, light complexion, and begged a little soul vocals to bring her back home, he patted him gently on the top of the skull made him promise never to drink, Maka nodded and held out her arms to him. Soul lifted and took the road from their apartment.

Biafine

Maka was always uncomfortable seeing the bruises and other wounds on the body of Soul after the fighting. But when they returned, she always took great care to spread the ointment on the skin swollen, silently accepting Soul.

Tie

Since the first time or Maka had knotted his tie, adjusted his shirt and smiled with appreciation, Soul never had the courage to tell him that he could fend for himself.

Dance

Maka was once asked what he learns to dance, soul refused, retorting that she did not need, he would always be there to guide her. Maka did never speak again.

Eskimo

Soul Maka did not know how to cope, but every summer she found a way to spread on his face more ice than it was to swallow, then he smiled, the edges of the lips, pink, blue, green, depending on the scent .

Finance

Black Star was not income when he learned that the Soul was responsible for finance, Soul was then launched a heavy look for meaning in the direction of his partner, drooling in front of a storefront, Black Star had just shaken the head.

Gravel

Maka sitting on the floor, his eyebrows knit, while Soul, leaning on the lap of the blonde busy removing every little piece of stone and sand from the skin thereof, he had been told to be careful ...

Hammock

Maka was held to bring over one of their mission to Peru, Soul has not commented. Now, the seat was installed in the living room, and, more often, Maka had to make a detour by the Board of Soul, get his blanket back into the room and cover the young man who had fallen asleep there for the night .

Intimate

Crona felt a hint of jealousy when she realized that Soul and Maka could be understood without words: a glance exchanged a smile, a shrug of the eyebrows, a grunt and the other knew in an instant what his / his partner was thinking, or what he / she needed.

Play

Stein had to hold Spirit, while a little further, Maka filed a kiss on the cheek before leaving Soul laughing, soul shaking his head, looking annoyed, before taking a step slow.

Kiwi

Because this fruit was known for these energy intakes, Soul had always ensured him a present, cut every morning, not because it was the favorite fruit of Maka.

Lamp

During the review periods, Maka often fell asleep on his desk, head in his books, and the Soul still came back in bed and off the small bedside lamp.

Murmur

Sometimes it still happened to Soul to be disturbed by nightmares, Maka then rose, glided softly to him and whispered reassuring words of any kind until he calms down, and none mentioned anything at all morning.

Cloud

The good agreement of Maka and Soul had its limits, and sometimes a cloud had obscured the relationship. But one of the two was always enough common sense to come and apologize (Soul in general), gave a pardon to a whisper, a saddened look, a shy smile, and everything returned to normal.

Practice

Blair welcomed the news, mouth of Spirit, the beginnings of Maka as a technician. Photos were complete words. With practice comes perfection and the two partners, with a few years younger, bruised, were a perfect demonstration.

Misunderstanding

It was all part of Black Star and his bragging. Maka was annoyed, Tsubaki could not calm her, Kid had witnessed the misunderstanding, Liz had raised an eyebrow and Patty had encouraged Soul while he explained his way of thinking to that which had made her cry Meister .

Rachmaninov

Maka because he had been asked, because Soul was able, he would play the Rachmaninov. Of course he would not say anything to anybody ...

Silence

If Soul had been uncomfortable in the presence of Maka in his mind, in this concert hall, with its piano and only silence at a time. Today, he could feel the hand of the girl on his shoulders while playing softly, he realized he no longer loved the silence.

Tattoo

Maka had insisted Soul had no definite opinion, Spirit had wept while discovering his daughter tattooed with a treble clef on the right scapula. What would he say if he saw the same tattoo on the left scapula Soul ...

Uniform

Maka had a melancholy smile, falling by chance on the yellow jacket and black soul, he never wore anymore, definitely too small for him. She did not throw it raised an eyebrow and slipped. The next Soul shook his head when he saw that his partner had exchanged the small yellow shirt of his uniform by his old jacket.

Virus

Maka had felt the onset of fever the day before, she had ignored. The day before had been strangely attentive Soul and twice more present than usual. The same day he had ignored his own mouth and forced him to stay in bed. The next day, Maka had risen and had prepared a hot soup for him. Two days later, she had spent the day at his bedside. On the sixth day, the virus had passed.

Valkyrie

Maka had arrived at the costume party wearing a dress with side mesh, a light veil over the shoulders and a golden belt. Tsubaki Soul explained what a valkyrie, warrior god of Norse mythology, whose power was not on muscle but in inner strength, which meant those who were dying on the battlefield. Soul acquiesced and spent the evening away from the Warriors a little too adventurous for his taste.

Xanthi

Blair had been lying on Maka's lap when the moth, ignorant, had entered; hunter she was, she chased the poor animal. When she returned she found him lying Soul, head to the place she had just left. Blair to resign themselves to watching the end of the film of the armrest of the sofa ...

Yoga

Soul had laughed finding his meister in the lounge, trying vainly to hold a yoga position that Soul would have sworn impossible. Maka is vexatious, launched the first book she found and took the next day for a grueling training session. Maka does refit ever yoga, Soul said nothing, but inwardly thanked her, what would he have done it if she had continued yoga?

Zest

Three ladles of confidence, two tablespoons of friendship, a pinch of destiny and a touch of love ...


End file.
